


Feeling at Home

by Rabentochter



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Bottom Andy, Dom Quynh, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Foreplay, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Immortal Wives Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Insecure Andy | Andromache of Scythia, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quynh might have been trapped in the sea for a while but she still knows how to pleasure her wife, Reunions, Smut, Spitefic, Vaginal Fingering, inspired by salt and spite, possessive Quynh, promises of overstimulation, sub andy, the advantage of being mortal now, top Quynh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: When Quynh shows up with Booker, Andy doesn't know how to welcome her back, and isn't even sure of how she's meant to act. But Quynh knowsexactlyhow to skip over the awkwardness.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Feeling at Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/gifts).



> Thank you to **NamelesslyNightlock** for beta'ing and helping out with tags and summary, and helpfully enabling me to do this ❤️

Andy had been in a cycle of alone-family-alone for so long that she’d forgotten how it was to… have someone. Or, to have someone with her who would have her again – at some point, possibly. It wasn’t as if it was _expected_ that she and Quynh would get back together but it also kind of was.

Andy was staring at her, at the way she filled her glass with water. Quynh was incredibly suave with it, not hesitating in the slightest before she brought the glass to her lips and chugged the thing down.

Andy was admiring the strength.

 _It’s so badass,_ Nile had said. The memory brought a smile to her face and she let it stay there until it faded on its own, as she once more became aware that she wasn’t sure of what to do.

She was used to being _Andy_ , it had been her for five hundred something years now. And she was glad that Quynh was back, had barrelled straight into her life again with no excuses, only a pointedly raised eyebrow as if asking whether she truly had to do everything on her own. There’d been laughter, a heartfelt _welcome back_ and hugs.

Andy had forgotten how good Quynh smelled, warm and – fruits. Yes. Andy had forgotten the name of them but they were red, small, and tasted wonderful. Like Quynh.

“Everything okay?”

The quiet voice tore Andy from her thoughts.

“Yes.” She nodded, weighing her options as she watched Quynh sit down in the armchair. “How about you?”

A thoughtful _hm._ “I’m not sure.”

Andy arched a brow, waiting for Quynh to start talking on her own. She didn’t want to stress her.

“I enjoy being around people again and to be with this group once more,” Quynh started, her voice almost so quiet that Andy couldn’t understand it. “But it’s been difficult, too. There’s— I’ve been in the water for so long, and it was… _calm,_ for the most part. Now this group? The people? The world? It is decidedly _not_ quiet, Andromache. I hear everything, and it is too much. Your electronic devices are all _buzzing._ It’s a lot going on at once.”

 _“Oh.”_ Andy hadn’t considered that. She’d grown used to all the sounds from technology early on because she tended to be there where technology was _in use,_ even if she didn’t like it. “Is it causing you headaches?”

“Yes.” Quynh shrugged. “Someone told me to drink more water, it helps with the headache from time to time. Although just pouring water into a glass?” She sent Andy a look that read like pure frustration. “Do you even know how loud _that_ can be?”

“You’re sensitive to the noises.”

“Yes.” Quynh snorted. “I wonder how it would be if I sat myself into a room and would listen to music loudly for a whole day.”

“Your ears would buzz,” Andy replied dryly.

“Well, there goes that plan.” Quynh chuckled. “But it might be worth a try, if only so you can show me how to work these _phones.”_

“I don’t have one of those.”

“I’m trying to be surprised about that, but I’m really not.”

“Joe told you that I’m not exactly a technophile, didn’t he.”

Quynh nodded, well aware that she’d just brought shit onto Joe. He would need to do the dishes tomorrow after Nicky had cooked dinner, Andy decided with a smirk, that small bit of vengeance feeling oddly sweet. She didn’t like that Joe had talked bad about her – even if it was only in a small way. Especially in front of Quynh, where she had _heard it._

 _What was Quynh thinking of her now? That she was against change, absolutely?_ She desperately hoped that wasn’t the case because – it wasn’t true. And Andy didn’t like to lie to her Quynh.

Never had.

“He’s going to get punished?” Quynh asked with a grin. “You’re going to let him do the dishes, aren’t you?”

Andy nodded.

Quynh threw a salacious wink her way, “Do you remember all those times that I punished _you_?” Her voice took on a purring tone. One that had never failed to make Andy swallow dryly and still, even after all these years, one that she felt herself _respond to._

“Yes.” Her voice sounded hoarse all of a sudden. “I do. Vividly.”

“Mhh, you do?” Quynh leant forward, her hands resting on Andy’s thighs. They were warm, _so warm_ that it seeped through her jeans and felt as if she weren’t wearing any at all. “I doubt that, Andromache. It’s been so many, many years.”

“I haven’t forgotten,” Andy replied,licking her lips. She stared at Quynh, who looked back at her with hungry eyes.

Andy hadn’t _forgotten_ but she certainly could do with a reminder, couldn’t she? She made an inviting gesture. “Feel free to reiterate your point.”

“Oh, I shall.”

And there was this short – very short, barely there to notice – moment where Andy felt blazingly hot panic. But it was extinguished when Quynh got up and found her new seat on Andy’s lap, her legs locking around hers and her lips hovering just — an inch away.

“I’ve missed you, _nhà em_.”

“Bista—” Her hands were reaching around Quynh’s waist, glad for all the fabric that separated them. She wouldn’t know what to do if there was suddenly nothing between them at all, all disguises gone, only them. It had been far too long.

Andy still cherished all the memories of when it had been just them, exploring each other's bodies.

Then, Qunyh’s mouth was on hers. It _wasn’t_ soft, it really wasn’t.

Andy tasted desperation right off Quynh’s lips as they moved harshly. Teeth were grazing over her bottom lip, the hint of pain so sharp. 

Andy wanted more of it, and she pulled Quynh closer, so that not even a blade would fit between them. Only ever _closer, more—_

Her mouth opened as she felt Quynh’s tongue running over her bottom lip before she darted forward. Quick and nothing anyone would have seen coming, not that _fast._

Andy’s eyes fluttered shut as she kissed Quynh back, enjoying the moment.

Euphoria was flying in her stomach, and if Joe had been there to describe it, he’d probably have said that this was a kiss which inspired others to follow their example. There was _happiness,_ nothing less, as she kissed Quynh. She moaned quietly and drew back.

Because for all that she’d missed her, Andy needed air — before she could kiss her again, the swollen lips that were too tempting to resist. And really, Andy saw no reason to. Not when Quynh’s hands were burying themselves in her hair.

Then, as if to make their kiss even more perfect because this still _was_ their first kiss since Quynh’s return. Quynh used her strength to tilt Andy’s head how she liked it before she kissed her even deeper. _Yes, yes —_ that was all that Andy managed to think, though she started to feel like saying it, _screaming_ it because oh did she want Quynh to hear it.

To hear how happy she was.

Andy wasn’t one for a lot of words. She never had been, always preferring actions which spoke for her. Words weren’t _her skill_. People had worshipped her for how she swung her axe, how she led the Scythians into battle.

It had never been a battle with Quynh, it had only ever been a fight for who got most of the baklava. The thought pulled a smile to her lips even when it was lost to Quynh, who was more intent on claiming her mouth again, to make it hers once more.

_Yes—_

Andy drew back to look into Quynh’s dark eyes, which were burning with a long familiar heat.

“Do you want this?” She asked her, clearing her throat to ask anew, because it sounded as if her voice had become lost. It probably had, because how could it not when it was _her_ on her lap, and her entire presence was so stunning that Andy forgot how to speak? She might have been worshipped as a goddess, once, fought battles that were historic and over-popularised by now but —

Quynh was the one who held her heart in her hands, and she knew it; had taken the best and greatest care of it since the day they’d met and made it known to each other.

“I will always want this,” Quynh replied, her voice so soft and tender. Her hands were playing with Andy’s hair, sending shivers running through her as she enjoyed the sensation of her hair being trifled with again. The gentle tugging, nails scratching over her head —

Andy felt a purr coming up inside of her and she tilted her head to give Quynh better access to it.

She felt Quynh’s smirk more than she saw it. Quynh’s lips were at her jaw, gently kissing, and they felt so _good—_

“I don’t know how I survived for so long without you,” Andy said quietly. Her hands were sneaking beneath Quynh’s red jumper, so _red_ that it made Andy think of the Brits’ uniform. _Fools_.

“Mhm,” Quynh purred gently before her lips wandered down to Andy’s throat.

_Oh—_

She didn’t know what to focus on first. There were Quynh’s lips, gently nipping at her throat, the sensations enough to make her moan softly. She couldn’t get _enough_ , it was like a curse. She wanted to press Quynh’s head closer, to make her stay and let her keep on working her throat until it would be covered with bites and kisses.

Andy was mortal, she would not _heal_ , the bites would _stay._

The thought excited Andy – perhaps the only one that truly made her feel delight about being a mortal again.

But there was also the matter of feeling Quynh’s skin beneath her fingers. It was soft, and she was so warm. It was _life,_ pulsing straight beneath her fingers.

 _Lovely_.

“Yes, Quynh—”

“Booker said,” Quynh whispered, and her breath was so warm against Andy that it made her shiver in pure delight, “...that you’re not healing anymore?”

“Yes-?” She was confused, just, for a second.

“So, if I mark you _there—”_ Quynh kissed the skin above her rapidly beating pulse, “It’ll stay?”

A nod. Andy wasn’t sure if she managed to say more than that, if she even needed to. The good thing about Quynh was that she always, somehow, knew what Andy wanted to say when she didn’t have the words for it.

Then Quynh made good on her word, and Andy simply— _moaned_ because she couldn’t do much more. Her nails were digging into Quynh’s skin, drawing a moan from her, too.

“I want to taste you,” Quynh whispered against her ear.

 _She was going to kill her,_ Andy realised, but she nodded. She nodded while well aware that she was signing her own downfall because oh _heavens—_ Quynh felt so lovely and her hips were rocking gentle against hers, causing a minimum of friction and —

_Yes._

Andy reached back down, mourning the loss of skin contact but held onto Quynh’s bottom, urging her to sling her legs around Andy’s waist as she stood up. Quynh was pressed up against her, a truly lovely octopus of her own kind and her lips were on Andy’s again, attacking hers with fervour.

Andy needed to stop for a second, her head going wild. She couldn’t walk safely like this, not when Quynh was intent upon making her lose her footing. Absolutely, just, maddening. She crashed her against the nearest wall. Satisfaction was pooling up in her as she heard Quynh’s moan, from pain or pleasure, Andy couldn’t tell and she didn’t want to, not when she made good use of her lips and teeth, drawing all kinds of moans and sighs from her _this time._

The knowledge that soon it would change again, that it would be Quynh who’d make her sing praise —

Heat was growing inside of her and she felt herself get wetter. _Yes, yes —_

“Bed,” Quynh rasped out as Andy let her get a breath. “ _Now.”_

It was as if a magic word had been spoken.

Her bed wasn’t far, just the second door on the _left_. A short but brutal kick against it to fling it open, and it slammed against the wall with a loud _bang._

It was a satisfying sound that resonated deeply.

She dropped Quynh on her bed, following her swiftly. Crouched above her, Andy admired the pretty sight for a second before she lowered her head to kiss her. Gently, this time. Taking her time to taste Quynh as if she had all the time in the world, and right now? Andy decided that she _did_ have it.

Nothing and no one would dare to rob either of them of their moment. She growled happily as Quynh responded in kind, her hands already carding through her short hair. It had been a good decision to cut it off, Andy decided.

But eventually, Quynh’s hands were pressing against her and she pushed her away. “I want you to close the door,” she stated firmly. “And when you come back, make sure you’ve gotten rid of that shirt and jeans.”

“Anything else, my Lady?”

“For the moment, no.” Quynh’s eyes were burning with lust.

Andy nodded, and knowing better than to try and catch another kiss, she got up from the bed to close the door.

When she turned back around, her breath stopped and her heart beat rapidly, thrumming against her ribcage. Quynh had rid herself of her clothing and lazed upon Andy’s bed like a goddess, made of the strongest metal. And her eyes were burning with such a heat that Andy felt as if she were on fire herself.

She wasn’t aware of how quickly she undressed, all her thoughts aimed on wanting to get into bed with Quynh as quickly as possible. Nothing else mattered anymore, the door was closed and everyone would either leave the house now or stay — she didn’t care anymore.

It wasn’t her problem.

The sheets felt lovely against her bare skin as she sank down in them.

Quynh’s eyes held her captive and Andy couldn’t get enough of it. To see them _alive_ , without pain or any other ache. Her dreams had been cruel to her often – sometimes she wasn’t even sure whether she was dreaming of Quynh’s endless suffering or if it was her own imagination because she couldn’t unsee those images. They were burned into her mind and —

Andy hoped that this here would help her purge them.

Quynh wasn’t trapped in the sea anymore. She was out and she was _here_ , smelling of fruits and her lips, her lips were Andy’s to taste. Her hands were there to feel them, preferably in her hair and—

“Andromache.”

“Yes?”

“Stay in the moment, if you can,” Quynh suggested. She lifted an arm to run her hand down Andy’s arm, felt her muscles, varying the touch from gentle to just a hint of _too much_ pressure, using her nails lightly. Andy stared at the crescent moon patterns on her arm in awe.

Then, Quynh ran her arm back up and pushed against her shoulder, urging her to lay on her back.

It came to her mind that they’d switched roles from earlier but —

Andy enjoyed being trapped beneath Quynh, lips caressing her own in a way that made her swoon. A moan escaped her as Quynh’s attentions wandered south, travelling over her bra and mouthing at her covered nub.

Her other was caressed by one of Quynh’s hands; even through the fabric it sent bolts of pure pleasure running through her.

“I hope you’re not too fond of the bra,” Quynh breathed before she tore the centre apart. “Because it’s too late now, anyway.”

Andy muffled a laugh in her arm. It quickly changed its tune though as she felt Quynh lavishing her nipples with her tongue, sucking on one before diverting her attention to the other. Andy pressed her arm tighter against her mouth, trying to cut off the embarrassing sounds she was making as Quynh continued to make her feel good, just —

It was if they hadn’t spent such a long time apart. Her body still responded to all Quynh’s touches immediately, remembering it all from before, remembering the pleasure that Quynh used to give her. The hours they had spent finding all the spots that would make the other moan, which would make them demand more _right now_ because it was that good.

And Quynh blew air across her glistening nipples, sending shivers through her which went straight to her core, causing her to unconsciously cross her legs. Quynh noticed, the sly smirk curling her lips making Andy aware that she would pay for that, to seek pleasure through friction when Quynh was there, on her, and pleasuring her.

Oh, Quynh didn’t _like that_ , it made her mad.

There was nothing better than that, Andy had often found and —

She yelled as Quynh bit her in the tit, sharp pain shooting through her.

“Quynh!”

“Andromache!” Quynh retorted in a mocking tone. Her fingers were thrumming on Andy’s stomach, each touch sending a new impulse of want through Andy’s body. “If you need to be touched there so badly, then you can tell me, but don’t do that.” She shot her a pout which drew a smirk from Andy. “You’ve already had enough time to pleasure yourself, don’t steal it from me.”

Andy cooed. She couldn’t help herself.

“Oh, you did _not.”_ Quynh blew a strand of her hair away. “You did not just _coo_ at me as if I’m a poor little girl.”

“And what if I did?”

Quynh squinted at her. “Then I’ll eat you out _now_. And not just once, or twice. But until you can’t even keep your eyes open anymore and are nothing but a blissed-out mess, until all that you know is pleasure and my _name.”_

“Promises,” Andy said with a hitch in her breath. She licked her lips. “Big words, too.”

Quynh grinned at her, sharp and hungry like that of a wolf before her hand wandered down and tore off her panties in one go. Andy simply lifted her hips so they came off easier, and Quynh stuffed a pillow beneath her hips in the next breath.

“Have fun,” Andy said with a grin.

“Sassy,” Quynh mouthed and pressed her lips hungrily against Andy’s, her tongue tasting her swiftly before she climbed down and made herself comfortable at the end of the bed.

Andy almost felt like squirming as she laid there, open and bare to Quynh’s hungry eyes. She felt her legs tremble and she wanted to close them, just —

“Andromache, nhà em,” Quynh called her gently. Her hands were running up and down her legs, soothing her trembling. She felt like a foal, skittish and not _ready_ although this was _Quynh_ , and not someone else, not a stranger who was in her bed tonight. It was Quynh. “You don’t need to fear anything,” Quynh continued in a soothing voice, and she kept talking as Andy listened to her words. They didn’t particularly make sense but they didn’t need to – they were perfect enough to make her feel peaceful again, to regain her lost wits and senses.

 _Performance issues,_ she thought and pressed her eyes shut. _Embarrassing._ But Quynh didn’t imply anything of that kind. Instead, her words were about how much Andy meant to her and despite the millennia on her shoulders that were dragging her down on bad days, they were enough to hunt a blush into her face. She felt it, the warm blood shooting in her face but when Quynh gave her legs the gentlest of pushes, they fell apart easily and without any troubles.

Andy’s eyes fluttered shut as she felt Quynh’s fingers trace her lips, teasing them open slow but surely, spreading her wetness until she was covered by it. A hand was on her hip, keeping her in her place as Quynh’s tongue joined her fingers, and played with her clit.

When Andy felt the suction, her hips lifted off the bed but Quynh kept her down. _Heavens._ Andy moaned as she felt her sucking again, this time less strong. But no less, no less _intense_ or pleasurable.

She reached for Quynh’s head, carding her fingers through her hair. _This was real,_ she reminded herself. _This wasn’t a sex dream._ Her head fell back as Quynh went further south, her tongue starting to penetrate her in slow yet calculated movements.

Everything inside of her was tightening as pressure was starting to build up in increasingly coming waves. Her whole body felt as if it were set on fire, and when Quynh added a finger alongside her tongue and started to press it up against her wall, a new explosion of pleasure spread in her.

Her veins were singing, if such a thing were even possible.

Andy’s moans were flowing freely now, interrupted only by the whisper of Quynh’s name, asking her to give her more, just _one more, please_ —

It didn’t take her long from there to climax. Quynh closed her lips around her clit and gave it a strong suck as in the same moment, she pressed her fingers strongly against her g-spot and made her scream her name, as promised —

Andy sagged against the sheets, her breath fast and her muscles still clenching, quivering around Quynh’s fingers inside of her.

“Ready for more, nhà em?” Quynh asked sweetly.

Andy nodded, exhaustion far from her mind.

“Wonderful.” Quynh changed her position so she could reach Andy’s lips easier with her fingers still buried in her cunt. “I plan on letting you come all night long, any complaints?”

Andy shook her head. _No, not a single one._

“Good.” Quynh sent a grin that was truly licentious before she claimed Andy’s lips for her own.

_Good, indeed._


End file.
